A Marth Story
by THE Elvenking
Summary: The tale of Marth's quest for inner peace. This is not a Marth/Zelda, Marth/Peach, Link/Peach, or Link/Zelda.
1. For Love! Marth's Farewell to Arms!

A Marth Story  
  
I don't own SSBM  
  
Chapter One- War- What is it Good For?  
  
"Hey, man!" shouted Roy to Marth as they stepped out of the battlefield. "Great job. I'm never gonna take you on in the Hyrule Temple again!" He put his gloved hand on Marth's shoulder and smiled at his friend. "Hey, man, what's up?"  
  
"Look." Sighed Marth, pointing. Roy followed Marth's finger and saw Link talking to Zelda while holding her hands. "Ahh…" replied Roy. "Never have quite gotten over her, have you?" "No." sighed the prince, looking down at the floor. "Why can't I?" he asked Roy, grabbing his friend by the collar. "WHY CAN'T I GET OVER HER? WHY? WHY?"  
  
"Sorry." He said, putting Roy back on the ground and walking off to his dorm. "Sheesh." Thought Roy, looking at Marth's cloak. "Hey, Zelda, can I talk to you, please?" he asked. Link brought his hand around Zelda's midsection and the two lovers walked over to Roy. "Alone." Sighed Roy. Zelda gave Link a look, and Link fell back.  
  
"Look, you've got to break up with Link and get together with Marth. He's too stressed." He said, looking her in the eyes. Zelda looked at him, sighed, and then slapped Roy. "What the heck was that for?" shouted Roy, clutching his cheek. "Because Marth's an uncaring jerk." She said. Roy put his hand on his sword's tip, Link grabbed his boomerang, and Zelda prepared to transform into Sheik. Roy looked at the two, turned, and walked away.  
  
Roy slammed the door to his dorm shut, then turned on the television. He grabbed the remote, and sighed to himself, "Good Lord, she's so stubborn."  
  
At the same time, Zelda walked away from Link's dorm and went to go talk to Mewtwo. As she raised her hand to knock, Mewtwo opened the door. "What now?" he sighed. Zelda came to him for advice practically every day. "Look, I need some advice on…" began Zelda. "Love." Finished Mewtwo. "Sorry, can't help you. Go see Falcon, he's had plenty of experience."  
  
Zelda, with nothing better to do, decided to visit Falcon. "Hey, Zelda." He said when he opened the door. "Wanna come in?" he asked, grabbing her rear. Zelda smirked and transformed into Sheik. It took Falcon about two seconds to figure out what he was doing. "Yuck!" he shouted. "You've made your point. So, what do you want?"  
  
"Ah, the prince versus the hero, eh?" he asked when she finished. "Go for the prince." He advised. "Ciao!" he shouted, slamming the door. Zelda sighed, and walked to her dorm.  
  
"It's hopeless." Thought Marth, turning off his DVD. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. "Probably Fox and Falco after one of their drinking contests, complaining about the hands." He thought, walking to the door. When he opened the door, however, his jaw dropped to the floor. 


	2. The Invading Forces! If Master Hand Can’...

A Marth Story  
  
I don't own SSBM  
  
Chapter Two- The Invading Forces! If Master Hand Can't Do It, Who Can?!?  
  
"Marth." said Roy, blood streaming down his right cheek. "Invading. evil. Master Hand. fighting now. come see." Marth grabbed Falichon, the divine blade. "I may need this." He thought.  
  
Marth took Roy to the hospital. "Hey, Nurse Peach." He said to, well, Nurse Peach. "Is Dr. Mario here?" "Right there." Directed the nurse. Dr. Mario looked up from his paperwork. "Come on!" shouted Marth. "Master Hand's fighting some evil thing." Dr. Mario said nothing, but got up and left.  
  
When they got there, Kirby, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Samus, and Fox were there. "Master Hand!" shouted Fox. "Let Samus and I snipe him out!" "NO!" bellowed Master Hand as Crazy Hand arrived on the scene. "We'll take care of it!"  
  
"Look, Marth, if you're here for the heroics, get lost. I'm here." Smirked Link. Suddenly, a loud shock hit the ground. "What the- how- but it." Ganondorf was stuck. Master Hand and Crazy Hand both vanished.  
  
"Now." began the mass. "Who's next?" "Show yourself!" demanded Link to the shadowed figure. The figure stepped out to reveal none other than Giga Bowser himself. "Giga Bowser!" shouted Link. He charged at him, sword flying in the air. Fox grabbed his gun and began shooting, and Samus launched Charge Shots and Missiles. Giga Bowser simply scratched Link to send the Hyrulian Hero into the abyss.  
  
Zelda looked on in utter terror as Fox and Samus were overcome. Ganondorf and Kirby lunged in, but alas, to no avail. It seemed this monster was impervious and invincible.  
  
"It seems the end has come." Sighed Marth. Dr. Mario hit Bowser's head, and it fell off. Inside the head were the Koopa Brothers. They looked at Dr. Mario in terror, then they attacked. It was four to one, and the one lost. The four Koopa Brothers now surrounded Princess Zelda and Prince Marth. Marth clutched his saber, and Zelda charged her magic. "Now. Die!" shouted Red Ninjakoopa. The Koopa Brothers charged.  
  
Marth looked on in shock. Zelda looked in infinite terror. The brothers had a lust for blood in their eyes, and it looked like they would get it. However, they stepped aside, and in stepped many Koopatrols. Marth charged into their lines, and Sheik followed. The two warriors charged at the impossible odds. Marth cut down many a Koopatrol before coming face to face with Mewtwo, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, and Young Link.  
  
"Now, our chances look more hopeful!" exclaimed Marth. The army charged, anew. There were more Koopatrols by the second, and Link, from his resting place on the ground, could see why. There was a cloning device. He jumped at the machine and chopped his saber straight through it. The Koopa Brothers saw this, and they rushed over. Link took blow after blow to the face.  
  
From the battlefield, Marth saw the spectacle. He jumped over the army and shouted into the line of the army and unto the Koopa Brothers, "Trouble yourselves not with the others, for your fight is with me!" The army turned as a whole. Marth stabbed the Yellow Ninjakoopa. Red Ninjakoopa, Black Ninjakoopa, and Green Ninjakoopa turned. Red knocked Marth to the ground.  
  
Roy had arrived on the battlefield, still slightly wounded. He narrowed his eyes and shouted, "Attack!" Instantly, Sheik, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Link, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, and Young Link charged into the battlefield. They hacked their way through, but another large army of Koopatrols arrived. Marth lifted Link, who had been slashing from the ground, and moved him to the middle, where the others surrounded him, and the Koopatrols unto them.  
  
Red Ninjakoopa spoke at this moment. "It was very noble, Marth, but the war is over. I win." He smirked at this point. "Surrender, and I shall spare your lives." He finished.  
  
Marth narrowed his eyes. "Come and get me." He said, determined. The Koopatrols all lifted their Super Scopes and prepared to fire. Marth was ready.  
  
Suddenly, Mario appeared. With him was Bowser, Peach, Yoshi, Luigi, and a massive army of Magikoopas, Koopa Paratroopas, and Goombas. "Fool." Spoke Black Ninjakoopa. "Do you think you stand a chance?"  
  
"Think nothing!" shouted Falco from his Arwing. "Slippy and Peppy are here with me." He radioed Fox, not knowing that his compatriot was down for the count. The Arwings began their attack.  
  
Marth lunged at a Koopatrol, slashing it into two pieces. He then came to the Ninjakoopas. They saw a blur, then Black and Green were split into two halves. Marth clutched the sacred blade of Falichon in his hands and prepared.  
  
Instantly, everything around them turned a blood red, which oozed at the warriors as the stage changed into Battlefield. Marth narrowed his eyes and set his sights on the enemy. It was all he could see. He lunged at Red, shouting, "For Zelda! For Roy! For Master Hand! And, yes, even for Link!" His sword contacted shell, and he blacked out.  
  
Roy, now recovered, walked over to Marth. "You fought well, comrade. Now your wounds must be healed." He lifted Marth onto his shoulders. Marth came to at this point. "What happened?" he asked, weakly. "We won, but at a high price. Many legendary warriors were wounded today, and Master Hand seems dead." Marth bowed his head in solemn reverence. The memory of those warriors wouldn't fade.  
  
The next day, Link walked up to Marth. He shook Marth's hand. "Thanks." He smiled. Marth smiled back and felt a metal object in his hand. On closer investigation, it turned out to be a Subrosian ring. Marth was going to have some fun. 


	3. The Cunning Pair! Fire Emblem Never Rest...

A Marth Story  
  
I don't own SSBM  
  
Chapter Three- The Cunning Pair! Fire Emblem Never Rests!  
  
A few days later, Marth heard an engine roar. He'd just healed. He looked out the window to see Roy standing next to a Lexus Convertible. "Oh no." he thought  
  
"Let's go!" shouted Roy, jumping into his new car. Marth looked at Roy, confused. "Uhh... Roy... we don't really know how to drive..." he said. Roy smiled. "This is a fanfiction, stupid! We can do anything!" Marth raised his left eyebrow.  
  
Meanwhile, Link ran towards another Wire Frame. His boomerang hit the Wire Frame, and the counter went to 1,000. Link laughed a laugh that you would expect to come from Ganondorf as five more Wire Frames descended on Battlefield.  
  
"I swear that Marth will never save me again!" he shouted, launching a bomb at a wire frame.  
  
Roy, meanwhile, was driving like a maniac, while Marth, being driven by Captain Falcon, was struggling to keep up. "Eat my dust!" shouted Roy.  
  
Suddenly, Roy swerved into a tree. Marth slapped his forehead and went down on a stretcher. He picked Roy up and deposited his friend onto the canvas, shaking his head. He couldn't resist smiling.  
  
Link, meanwhile, brutally stabbed a Wire Frame in Cruel Melee. The map faded in, and Link came out, sweat covering him and his sword drenched with blood.  
  
"Chill." Ganondorf said. The Gerudo Man then walked inside as Link wiped the blood off of his sword. He then got onto the computer and logged on.  
  
Soon...  
  
"Dude, you've got mail!" Shouted Marth's Dell. Marth resisted the urge to send his blade through the computer as he walked up to it.  
  
Marth shook his head as he read Link's invitation to a battle. He clutched Falichon. "I could need you." He smiled, and the prince walked out of his dorm.  
  
Link was waiting in Final Destination as Marth entered. Link attacked Marth, and the climactic battle began.  
  
Roy walked in about two minutes later, where Zelda was watching. "Hey, chicky, chicky, chick..." Roy stopped as his mouth was covered with Zelda's fist. She shot some sort of tranquilizer into Roy's mouth, and he collapsed. "Jerk." She sighed.  
  
Master Hand floated in. "Hello, guys. What's up?" He asked. Zelda pointed as Roy lay on the ground, snoring.  
  
Link and Marth kept slashing each other, both of their tunics ripped in several places near their hearts. Suddenly, a blast came from behind, and Marth fell down.  
  
"YES! YES! I AM THE CHAMPION! MANY THOUGHT MARTH COULD OPPOSE ME, BUT I CORRECTED THEM!" Link began to dance around the stage when he, too, was rendered unconscious. 


End file.
